Discussion utilisateur:Wyz
Salut! Je suis NightLunya, fondateur de Touhou-Online, communauté francophone. J'ai entendu dire que le Touhou Wikia FR était abandonné et nous sommes intéressés de travailler dessus pour donner de fraiches informations sur Touhou. J'aimerais vous demander si nous sommes autorisés a prendre en charge le projet entièrement et commencer a gérer ce Wikia en entier pour notre site web? Nous sommes vraiment intéressés de travailler ici, cela serait plus facile, donne une plateforme plus conviviale et permettra aux visiteurs de visiter le Wikia, et nous désirons également lier ce Wikia a notre site web. Si vous êtes OK, nous envisageons d'y travailler très vite, si le projet démarre bien. Le Wikia sera différent et, j'espère meilleur, que l'autre Wiki. J'espère être efficace ainsi. Merci beaucoup! Vous pouvez me contacter par email a "nightlunya@touhou-online.net". En attente de vous lire! _____________________________________________________________________________ Hello! I'm NightLunya, founder of Touhou-Online, french community. We heard that the Touhou Wikia FR is "abandoned" and we are interested to work on for our website and provide informations about Touhou. I would like to tell you if we are allowed to lead the entire project and start managing the entire Wikia for our website? We are really interested to work here and would be easier for us and visitors to watch on this wiki, we would like to link this Wikia with our website. If it's OK, we may start to work on it very soon, if the project goes on, in my side. This Wikia will be different and, I hope, better than the other Wiki. Thank you very much! You can contact me by email at "nightlunya@touhou-online.net" I'm looking forward to hearing you -NightLunya- (discussion) octobre 2, 2012 à 10:32 (UTC) NightLunya, Touhou-Online founder/fondateur, project manager Conditions et liaison Wikia/Site Salut! Merci. Donc, si je lie votre Wikia avec mon site, cela ne pose aucun problème alors? Quels sont les conditions d'utilisation pour ce Wikia? En fait... pour vous, qu'entendez vous par "liaison" ? Enfin, j'aimerais demander une "garantie". Je m'explique, les communautés francophones sont assez bien en conflit et le fait d'alimenter ce Wikia pourrait rendre "jaloux" les autres communautés, et comme l'accès à ce contenu est libre, ils pourraient modifier et insérer du contenu non adapté, et autre... Si vous voyez ou je veux en venir. Je suis totalement pour que les autres contribuent et complètent ce Wikia, mais nous aimerions avoir une garantie que le contenu ne soit pas modifié intentionellement a but de gacher le travail ou autre (quelque chose de négatif, donc). Concernant la promotion de sites, si nous lions ce Wikia a notre site, nous ne feront aucune autre promotion que la notre (et inversément, notre site fera la promotion sur le Wikia). Si on ne s'est pas bien compris, je veux bien des explications supplémentaires. Enfin, pour ajouter/modifier/supprimer des catégories, a qui pouvous nous nous adresser? Pareil si nous désirions changer l'apparence et autre? (Biensur tout ceci restera dans le thème de Touhou Project) Bien à vous. -NightLunya- (discussion) octobre 3, 2012 à 17:02 (UTC) -NightLunya-, Touhou-Online Finalisation des conditions. Salut! OK, super! Est-ce que tu peux octroyer les droits d'administration a 2 personnes? Sinon, j'ai eu toutes les réponses qu'il me fallait, merci. Si j'ai des questions plus pertinentes, je pourrai te communiquer en privé. Comptes a associer Salut! Alors y'aura moi "-NightLunya-" et "Nostre". J'espère que tout se passera bien ^^ Et un grand merci! -NightLunya- (discussion) octobre 5, 2012 à 02:17 (UTC) NightLunya